Industrial control systems may be used for monitoring parameters and/or controlling devices. Within industrial control systems, one or more sensors may be communicatively coupled to a programmable logic controller (PLC) via one or more input/output (I/O) modules (e.g., a communication module). Via one of the I/O modules, the PLC may control one or more devices such as, for example, a rheostat, a switch, a sequencer, a servo drive, a motor, and/or a valve.
I/O modules of the PLC may be connected to each other and/or to a central processing unit (CPU) of the PLC with, for example, cables and corresponding connectors (e.g., ribbon cables and insulation-displacement connectors). The PLC housing is designed to enclose the modules and the connecting cables. Due to the use of the cables and corresponding connectors for connecting the I/O modules, the I/O modules of the PLC are disposed horizontally within the PLC housing and are positioned end to end.